yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Guardians' Temple
|BGM = spelude33, spelude-14 (Hidden Shrine) |Map ID = 1070, 1112, 1113, 1114, 1115, 1116, 1117, 1118, 1119, 1120 |Primary = maptsuki }} The Guardians' Temple (風化祠, Weathered Temple) is an area accessible from the purple building in the southern section of Dream Park. Features The Guardians' Temple starts off with a narrow pathway, leading to the main hall, which has panels bearing the Five Guardians' sigils, some blocked-off doors on the northern side, as well as a barricaded purple egg. By stepping on the sigils, Urotsuki will be teleported to the rooms of each respective Guardian, and if all of them have been interacted with, the barricades on the left and right doors will be removed. Note that chainsawing the Guardians will make them flash, as though using what appears to be a barrier, unequipping the Chainsaw as a result. In the leftmost room is a Puni sanctuary, and in the rightmost is a small gallery with inscriptions on the floor, which contains the text "DREAM DREAM, HER DREAM IS STILL GOING ON" repeatedly. The portraits here, from left to right, are the mountains from Urotsuki's Dream Scene, the Five Guardians, and the puppet house from the Ocean Floor, where the first and third portraits are visible if you have visited their respective locations. Interacting with the portrait of the Guardians will show a canvas of them, and with the Child effect equipped, the canvas will show them in color. Upon viewing the canvas with the Child effect and exiting the gallery, the Five Guardians will gather around the egg, with the barricades out of the way. Interacting with the egg will make the screen flash red, where Urotsuki will fall unconscious, with the egg hatching afterwards. This event will wake Urotsuki up. Should you return to the Temple after the event, the barricades surrounding the egg will return, with the egg already hatched. Hidden Shrine The Hidden Shrine (隠虚祠) is a separate section of the Temple, only accessible from the Egg Room in Scrambled Egg Zone. The first section features a purple building, which can only be entered by using the Child effect. A purple broken egg can be found inside this building. Interacting with the egg from the sides or from below will trigger an event, restoring the egg after some seconds. If the Child effect is equipped during this event, a shadow of Urotsuki using the Child effect can be seen approaching and restoring the egg. This opens the three paths at the north and the sides on the main area of the Shrine. By going back to the main area and then north, a white version of the previous shadow can be seen entering the purple building from behind. Using the Child effect and imitating what the shadow did allows the connection with the purple building in the Dream Park. Entering any of the three paths, there will be a short scene where Urotsuki faces the path that she has taken, oriented to the north, before heading to the second floor, which contains locked doors next to peeping stones, where interacting with them will show images of the Five Guardians' lesser counterparts. The next floor contains peeping stones of the Five Guardians' portraits next to two doors between them, where interacting with the doors will open them, leading to statues of the respective Guardians, and leaving the doors after opening them will close these doors. The top floor has two peeping stones on each end, blocked out by red pillars, where the middle section here has peeping stones of each of the Five Guardians, right near a stone tile of an egg, as well as a portrait of the Guardians. Directions Nexus → Marijuana Goddess World → Dark Room → Tribe Settlement → Dream Park → Guardians' Temple Nexus → Marijuana Goddess World → Dark Room → Tribe Settlement → Dream Park → Scrambled Egg Zone → Guardians' Temple (Hidden Shrine) Gallery guardians_temple_puni_sanctuary.png|A peaceful abode for those adorable creatures. guardians_temple_gallery.png|Her dream is still going on. guardians_temple_unsealed.png|The time has come. hidden_shrine.png|The Hidden Shrine's main section. hidden_shrine_shadow.png|Bringing the egg back to its former state. hidden_shrine_top_floor.png|Reaching the top floor. Category:Locations Category:Maptsuki